


Random Stucky Oneshots

by OutcastAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mild Angst, Smut, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastAngel/pseuds/OutcastAngel
Summary: A whole bunch of random stucky one shots





	1. Random Makeout Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend dragged me to this party and i just saw my ex, quick make out with me

Random make out sessions

“my friend dragged me to this party and i just saw my ex, quick make out with me”

Steve hated parties, he hated them even more when Tony threw them. That being said, Steve was forced to attend this one. It was celebrating the fact that the Avengers hadn't needed to step in and stop an attack for an entire year. It had also been two and a half years since Steve had gotten Bucky, his best friend, back. 

Steve stepped out of the elevator into Tony's penthouse in Avengers Tower. His ears filled with the sound of loud dance music as he made his way to the bar. Grabbing a beer he scans the room, looking for his teammates. Natasha and Bruce were sitting in a corner chatting, while Sam and Rhodey were arm wrestling at a table. Spotting Clint and Wanda talking he headed over. 

"Hey look who finally made it!" Clint cheered already slightly drunk

"Yeah, I didn't want to come." Steve replied chuckling slightly "what are you guys doing?"

"Playing twenty questions." Wanda answered

"Mind if I join you?" Steve asked politely 

"Not at all!" Clint cheered loudly

Steve sits down next to Wanda and joins their game. They play for a while before Tony spots him and drags him over to where him, Thor, and Loki are sitting. 

He sighs as he sits down next to them. Tony is talking loudly about wedding plans, while Thor and Loki smile and nod. About two hours into being there Steve gets up to go grab another beer when he sees, across the room, his ex. Why Sharon Carter was at the party was beyond Steve. She's searching for Steve. 

Quickly, Steve looks around for somewhere to hide, but comes up empty handed. Suddenly he notices a guy just standing in the corner. He makes his way over. 

"Hi I need you to kiss me." He mutters quietly

The guy gives him a questioning look. 

Steve mutters "My ex is here looking for me so I need to hide."

The guy smirks "That makes more sense."

The guy slowly leans in, lightly brushing his lips against Steve's before full on kissing him. The lips feel so familiar to Steve, they are almost like Bucky's lips. Bucky's lips are soft and supple and fit Steve's lips perfectly, like this guy's. They part from the kiss only when they need air. 

"Wow. You've become a better kisser since the 40s, Stevie."

Steve steps back for a second, shocked by the statement. The only person who ever called Steve, Stevie, was Bucky. Looking over the guy it takes Steve a second to notice the metal arm that is still holding his waist. 

"Bucky?"

"You know it baby doll." Bucky gives Steve his typical 'if I could fuck you here and now I would' smile

Steve sighs slightly "You cut your hair."

"Yea." Bucky runs a hand through his now back to WW2 hair "I'm still getting used to it."

Smilingly incredulously, Steve runs his hands through Bucky's hair "You remember your nickname for me too."

"I remembered all that a long time ago, I was just waiting for you to talk to me." Bucky whispers

Steve looks away "I didn't know, I didn't want to force you into something."

Bucky turns Steve back to face him. He gives him a slight smile before going in for another kiss. Steve happily kisses back this time, wrapping his hands around the back of Bucky's neck, one hand going to his new short hair. They pull apart finally, gasping for air. 

"God, I missed you Buck"

"Me too Stevie, me too"


	2. When Fates Intertwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i ordered coffee at starbucks and you made a heart with whipped cream on top and i think i’ll drink it in here so i can smile at you some more

When Fates Intertwine

“i ordered coffee at starbucks and you made a heart with whipped cream on top and i think i’ll drink it in here so i can smile at you some more”

It was mid-afternoon when Steve finally decided to get out of bed and have an un-productive day. Sadly, when he finally went to make himself coffee he remembered that he ran out yesterday. 

"Now I actually have to go put on real clothes!" Steve complained to the empty apartment

Steve got changed out of his sweatpants and into a blue long sleeve T-shirt and skinny jeans, before grabbing his keys and heading to the Starbucks across the street. As he opens the door to the shop he is greeted with the strong aroma of coffee. There is no one in the shop, other then the lone barista and himself. Steve goes up to the counter to order. 

"What can I get you?" The barista asks

The barista had long brown hair tied up in a man-bun, and a name tag that read Bucky. Steve stared for a second before respond. A slight blush coating his cheeks "a frappachino please."

"Coming right up." Bucky gives a small smile before going to make the drink

Steve takes a seat, pulling out his phone. As he scrolls through social media he steals glances at Bucky. His time starring is cut short when he is told his drink is ready. As Steve grabs the drink he noticed a heart in the whipped cream. In that moment Steve decides to drink it there, instead of going back to his apartment, so he can stare some more at the beautiful human that made him a drink. 

As he sips his drink he notices Bucky also sneaking glances back at him. Sadly as time goes on people begin to make their way in, obscuring Steve's view of Bucky. Eventually he finishes his drink and has to make his way out of the store. Bucky grabs him by the back of his shirt before he can leave "I get off at 5, do you, maybe, want to go out to dinner with me?"

Steve blushes again "I would love that."

In that moment two fates intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having so much fun writing these. But don’t expect consistent or close together updates from me

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot up!!


End file.
